


The 5 times Richard cried and the 1 time Jim did

by Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard/pseuds/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times Richard cried and the one time Jim did</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim walked into the house and heard sniffling. He sighed and closed the door,"Richard?"  
Richard ran over. His face was stained with tears. His eyes were red and puffy,"Jim!?" Richard tightly hugged Jim and started crying,"you were gone for so long! I thought something happened to you!"  
"Stop crying. It shows weakness," Jim sternly told Richard. He didn't return the hug.  
Richard looked down,"s-sorry." He wiped his eyes. Jim rolled his eyes and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim came home from a long day at work. Why can't people just die without fighting it? It just made his job ten times harder. Jim heard some noises from Richard's bedroom. He slowly slid the gun in the holster on his belt out and crept down the hallway. Jim got to Richard's room, burst in, and pointed the gun at the two figures on the bed.  
"Woah James. Watch where you point that thing," Sebastian had a bawling Richard pinned to the bed and was covering his mouth to muffle the sobs.  
Jim sighed and put the gun back in its holster,"what happened this time?"  
"I accidentally ran over a dog and he freaked out," Seb got off of Richard, who immediately got up, ran, and hid behind Jim.  
"Stop crying Richard. It shows weakness," Jim walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim and Richard were sitting in the living room watching a movie. It had been a surprisingly normal day. Sebastian was out doing something for Jim. They never told Richard what Jim was always sending Sebastian out to do. Jim said he wouldn't like it.

Sebastian stumbled into the house. His arm was gushing blood. "A little help please," he grunted out, pain lacing into the edge of his voice.

Jim got up, grabbed a first aid kit, and rushed over to Seb. "Sit," he ordered as he started cleaning the wound.

Seb sat and bit back a groan of pain. "Bloody hell, Jim."

"Maybe you shouldn't get yourself hurt," Jim snapped and wrapped a bandage around the wound.

Richard walked over. His eyes were glistening with tears that were threatening to spill out. "What happened? Is Sebastian ok?" He asked, his voice was trembling.

Jim rolled his eyes,"Sebastian is fine."

Giant tears ran down Richard's cheeks,"o-ok."

"Don't cry. It shows weakness," Jim said, his voice filled with irritation.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard was home alone today. Jim had to go to work and he took Sebastian with him. Richard liked when he was alone. He loved his brother but Jim could be overbearing sometimes....A lot of times.

Richard walked through the house. He was going to find out what Jim and Seb were keeping from him. Richard walked into Jim's room. He picked up Jim's laptop, sat on the bed, and opened it. He typed in the password (sometimes Jim is so predictable) and went through some files. Richard's eyes widened as he went through and read the murder plans and bank robbery layout.

His phone started ringing. He jumped, startled, and answered it,"h-hello?"

"Hey, Richard. Seb and I are going to be home late. Do you want us to pick something up for dinner?" Jim said, his voice sounding too cheerful for what Richard just learned.

Tears filled Richard's eyes. "Y-yeah," he replied trying to keep his voice even.

"Are you ok?" 

"Yep," Richard cursed himself.

“Alright. I’ll see you later,” Jim hung up.

Richard threw his phone across the room and burst into tears. He saw a separate plan. He looked through. It was something about someone named Sherlock Holmes. Jim had mentioned the name a few times when he thought Richard wasn’t listening. Richard was. Richard was almost always listening. The file was labeled “The Game”. Which Richard found strange because these plans seemed nothing like a game. They were all various ways to get someone to kill themselves. With tears streaming down his face Richard came up with a plan. Hopefully Jim would like it. But Richard would never know.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard went into Sebastian’s room. He was wearing one of Jim’s nice suits. He hoped Jim wouldn't mind him getting it dirty. Richard grabbed a pistol from under Seb’s pillow. He put it in the inside pocket of his coat. Tears welled up in his eyes as he scribbled a short note and put it on Jim’s laptop. He had to be sure Jim would see it and that was the only place he was sure Jim would find it. Some tears fell onto the note. Richard wiped the remaining tears off of his face and left, leaving his phone and anyway to identify him behind. He quietly closed the door, took Jim’s phone out of his pocket, Jim was going to be mad about that, and texted Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters DX


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim cries

Jim rushed into the morgue, his mind racing. It was all over the news. Sherlock Holmes dead. But along with that, as a tiny comment, James Moriarty was dead. But he wasn't. Which meant one other thing. Someone who looked like him was dead. The only person Jim knew that looked like him was Richard. Richard want answering any calls. He wasn't home. 

Jim walked over to a table. Molly was there. 

She looked at Jim shocked, “h-how?”

He looked at the dead body on the table. It was Richard. He had a gaping hole in the back of his head. Jim tried to keep himself together. One of the two people in the world that he actually cared about was laying here dead. He tried to figure out why Richard would do this.

Sebastian walked over and placed a head on Jim’s shoulder,”it's ok Jim.”

And with that James broke down crying. He did the very thing he had told Richard not to do all these years. He showed the weakness that he never wanted his brother to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me. Sorry if it sucked.


End file.
